Love Me
by RocketJones
Summary: A Loliver story on how it all came to be.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I wanted to post this story for quite some time. Its quite a short one so I would do this first before finishing my other stories

Disclaimer- I don't own anything….You can have it all

**Love Me**

Sometimes life is hard. Well actually no, most of the time life is hard. From being a kid to dying an old man most of us go through rather tough times. Yet, there are times that make life worth just a little bit better. Someone once said judge life not by the number of breaths you take each moment but by the moments that take your breath away.

The year now is 2067. My story takes place in the greatest place of all….Malibu.

"Go away, Jared!"

"What I do this time,?"

"Jared Johnson, if you ever do that again I could just.."

"What?!"

"Uhhh…never mind!" 

I slammed the door in a huff. Mom was out and I was left in charge of Grandma duty. Poor Grandma, she always seems so sad. Grandma has suffered a few strokes in the past few days and the doctors well have given up hope on her. Being an only child and only grandchild naturally I was always showered with gifts and money and kisses. Okay scratch the kisses. We're only talking about good stuff here.

"Samantha, your mom told me to tell you to clean the attic. She wants some stuff for that garage sale you guys are planning to have."

"Yes Grandma Lilly"

I ran up to the attic. Damn, it was messy. The old cupboard was still propped onto one side and there were old mattresses and old lamps camping up another corner. Spiders have seem to taken a liking to the place. As I ran across an old dresser, I accidentally knocked one of the drawers out. All of a sudden, a blue letter slipped out. By the looks of it, it was taped to the underside of the drawer so no one would be able to read it. It was titled to Lilly.

At this point of time, the story would have ended or never even started if I simply brush it aside. But I was curious enough but also polite enough not to read the letter. If Grandma Lilly hid it all these years that meant it had some great secret that she couldn't say. So I ran down the steps to my Grandma Lilly who was at that time on her bed, resting.

"Grandma Lilly, look what I got?" I said as I shook the letter back and forth.

"Where did you get that?" cried Grandma Lilly as she tried to take the letter from my hands but to no avail. Suddenly she just smiled and laughed.

"Its time."

"What's time Grandma?"

"Ha haa. Never you mind."

"What?!" 

"Oh, Sam sweetheart, that letter was from my love. My first love actually and final one too."

"Who did you have a crush on?"

"No crush darling. True love."

"Wow! Who was it?" "Don't keep me in the dark!"

"It was a boy named Oliver Oken. You sure you want to hear the story?"

"Yeah!"

"Well here goes… The year was 2007"

-

-

-

2007

"Hey Miley! Miley wait!"

"What?!"

"Why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad, Lilly. I just….I don't know"

"Come on, Lilly can make you happy. Do the happy dance!"

"NO HAPPY DANCE!"

"Wow!...Sorrie"

"Sorry Lilly….look Lilly I gotta go!"

Miley ran down the stairs and fled through the hallway. Lilly just shook her head while sucking off a lollipop. She turned around and headed to her locker. Hordes of kids were gathering around her whispering and she knew why. They weren't talking about her. They were all excited about the annual school dance. The one very special night that will live in your entire memory which can be extra special if you went with someone very special to you. Lilly sighed at the thought that she may finally get to go out with..

"Oliver Oken at your service!"

Lilly sighed. There was her other best friend Oliver whom was trying desperately to pick up girls. Now this wouldn't seem so bad had Oliver not have such bad pick up lines. Lilly leaned against the lockers and waited for the show to start.

"Hi ya, hot stuff."

"Get lost!!" cried Marcela Owens, a stuck up brat in Lilly's mind.

"Her loss," said Lilly to Oliver as she met up with him

"Well, I guess I just go sign up to be DJ again."

"Why can't find a date?"

"Yeah, yeah….. hey what about you?"

"I thought of asking but he probably go with Miley!"

" Let me guess are we talking of….I don't know….Jake Ryan???!!!"

"Yeah."

"Lilly get over your stupid crush!"

" I know but Oliver I mean this is one of THE dances. Imagine if I went with Jake Ryan."

" Lilly, you and Miley have been fighting over this guy for god knows how long. Why do you want to go out with him? Just cos he's handsome, famous, nice, handsome, rich, confident, sensitive at times, handsome…..Am I not striking a pattern here?"

"You've just double convince me to go for him"

"Okay so I'm not the best speaker. Forget about that! Why don't you girls fight over some other guy like….Errrrr….Okay definitely not Danny….errr HEY…What about me?"

"YOU?! Oliver…you are such a funny guy sometimes.."

"Thanks that means a…HEY…Come on now I'm hot!"

"No, you're not.".

"Hey Come on I am… Look I prove to you. I give you Oken's guide to Impressing Ladies 101"

Lilly just shook her head as she watched him run towards the class bookworm Amanda Simpson.

"Hey Amanda!"

"Its Susan. I go by my middle name now What you want, Oken?"

"Its Oliver. I go by my first name. I need to ask you a question."

"I already told Miley that I asked Mrs Gimbson to give her a second chance to retake the test"

"Huh..what?"

"She failed her last Bio test. Her dad apparently won't let her go to the dance if she had such bad grades so Mrs Gimbson is giving her another chance."

"Ohhh…wow to miss a chance to go to the dance with Jake Ryan. Won't Lilly be happy to hear that news.."

"What did you want to tell me Oken?"

" Huh…Oh right..Impressing the ladies… Hey is that a book on presidents you're taking out?

"Yeah so?"

"I just love our presidents too. Since we have so much in common, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Are you mental?"

"Is that a yes?"

"NO."

"Oh come on..Okay okay look look…I mean I like the presidents.."

"What do you like about them?"

"The way some presidents I know by their intials like J.F.K for John F something Kennedy. I mean if you were known by your initials you'll be.."

SLAP!! Amanda then glowered at Oliver who was clutching his face before walking away huffily. Lilly was laughing heartily as she put her hand around Oliver before dragging him away.

"Piece of advice, Oliver. You want a date? Best not to call her what you were going to say"

"Laugh more and I won't tell you the good news…"

"What good news?"

-

-

-

-

"Oliver Oken, I love you!" cried Lilly happily as she gave him a big hug.

"You do?" cried Oliver. Was that a tinge of hope in his voice?

"You know what this means?!" cried Lilly out loud apparently not hearing Oliver

"Yeah you get to go out with Jake Ryan provided Miley fails!!"

"Yes! Now at least there's a glimmer of hope"

" Look her comes Miley!"

"Act natural."

"That'll be a problem for you"

"Who just gave you the good news?!"

"Right. Sorry."

"Hey guys! What's up?" said Miley. Her voice was much happier than before.

"Hey!"

"Hey Lilly can I talk to you for a minute?"

-

-

-

-

"Bye Miley!" cried Oliver as Miley waved at him. Miley no doubt of to find Jake as Oliver now accompanied Lily to her next class. Lilly now however did not look at all happy. In fact she had a solemn face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well Miley ask me to help her tutor her in the test since I have one of the highest grades."

"And so…"

"So if I do tutor her and she does well, she would be able to go to the dance and that would mean no Jake?!" 

"Hey Come on now for all we know you could be terrible tutor."

"Oliver!"

"All right all right to me is very simple. You have to choose between Miley or Jake."

"Okay Mr Einstein.."

"Who do I choose?"

End of Chapter 1..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Hey Jake,"

"Hey, Lilly"

"Jake, I was wondering if you already have a date for the dance?"

"Well there are offers….Who am I kidding there are many offers… Just waiting for the right one"

"Miley, huh"

"Yeah."

"You did hear she may not be able to attend the dance"

"Yeah that's a bummer. But life goes on. You got to party on."

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking of too. So…er….do you want to.."

"Go to the ball with you?"

Lilly merely nodded

"Well…if Miley can't go…not that you 're a last resort or anything…I would love to go with you"

"Oh, trust me she won't pass."

"Wow Lilly, I never notice how pretty your eyes are" said Jake as lean down for a kiss.

Lilly smiled this was going to be a great day…

"LILLY TRUSCOTT"

Lilly opened up her eyes. First thing she noticed was that she was at home, in her room. The second thing she noticed was that her pillow was extremely close to her face and that she had been hugging it tightly. The third was that Oliver was at her bedroom door staring at her, grinning.

"Hey Lilly, come on, first Jake now the pillow. When will I get a turn to be the one crush on?"

"Oh , you're going to get crush!" said Lilly as she threw the pillow at Oliver. Oliver merely yawned and proceeded to her study table.

"What are you doing here anyways Oliver?"

"Not telling till I get a kiss"

"OLIVER!"

"Ok ok…Jeez….I came over for my tutoring lesson in Mathematics as usual but you decided to transform it to What Should I Do When I Am Caught Between Helping My Best Friend or Sucking Up to Jake session. Then I gave what I thought was a _helpful_ suggestion on the situation by using the word threesome. You then proceeded to say I should get out before you took that ruler and placed it up somewhere where I don't think will be very comfortable. I replied you could do it anytime and so you attempted to do it but being a man I decided it was best to hide in the toilet. Then after a full five minutes of being manly, I went back into the room where you were sleeping and decided to learn on my own. I later went down for a cup of water and came out to find you making out with your pillow which I think doesn't help to your situation"

"Oh. No I wasn't kissing my pillow I was thinking of.."

"Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake"

"Well, yes. I mean I'm always second best to Miley every time Jake is around. Why can't I be first for once?"

"Lilly."

"No no there is no way I am tutoring Miley"

"Lilly"

"Okay fine Oliver, I will tutor her. But if she fails than its not my fault"

" I knew you had it in you"

"By the way, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Cos you were so _cute_ sleeping I thought best not to disturb you "

" Oliver…"

"Besides having you awake would be a problem to me reading your diary….._Oh Jake how I count thee ways I love you_"

"OLIVER!" cried Lily as she chased him around the room with her pillow.

"My my Miss Truscott, you sure look cute when you're angry ..Haa haa"

"OK that's it..WHERE'S THE RULER"

"Come on you're _really_ not going to put it…OWWW LILLY!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

"So you stuff it up his nose?!"

"Yeah, Miley"

"Wow Lilly, I thought you were going to..uhh never mind"

"Well let's continue to question 2 a "

"Hey Lilly, thanks so much for helping to tutor me."

"No problem"

"It means a lot to me. I can always count on you."

"Hey what are friends for?"

"So question 2 a.."

"Hey Miley I just got to ask. If you do pass this test, you get to go to the dance. Who are you going with?"

"Look Lilly, Iknow you want to go with Oliver. I have no objections.."

"MILEY!"

"Ok fine. Jake. Let me guess, you wan to go out to the dance with Jake?"

"Well.."

Miley just sighed and placed her head on the table. Then she looked back up with a smile.

"Ok Lilly, I won't ask Jake. You can go out with him."

"You sure?"

"What are friends for?"

"Thanks, Miley. Wait who are you going to go out with?"

Miley and Lilly just looked at each other and smiled.

-

-

-

-

-

"Rico?!" cried Oliver.

"Well, he did or they did sort of went out together." Said Lilly.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

"You were chosen for deejay, remember?"

"Oh ya that's right. But she could have asked me. Or hinted. I mean am I that bad?"

"Yes!"

"Ok fine Ms Ruler Nose Stuffer. We are no longer friends."

"Juz kidding…. Look Oliver, you're a nice sweet person. You'll find someone."

"Yeah right!"

"No. no I mean it. And if any girl says anything bad about you, I'll stuff a ruler up their nose…So still pals?"

"How can I resist such a cute face?"

"Oliver…"

"Best buds." Said Oliver before he kissed the top of her forehead and gave her a hug. Suddenly, they both heard a scream of joy from the other end of the hallway. Miley and Jake were running towards them.

"Lilly, Oliver GUESS WHAT?! GREAT NEWS!" screamed Miley

"They 're serving pizza for lunch?" said Oliver

"No."

"They cancelled school forever?"

"OLIVER!!"

"Ok fine, I keep my mouth shut."

"Good boy! So I'm guessing you've passed? Well I guess you owe someone thanks for being such a great tutor" said Lilly.

"Actually no, I failed."

"See, I told you that you had potential to be a lousy tutor." said Oliver to Lilly.

"..But I did do better than before. So dad is letting me go to the dance."

"Wow! Good job."

"Thanks Lilly, now I need to go mock Amber and Ashley. Oliver come with me."

"Ok! Wait you don't have a ruler do you?" asked Oliver

: " No…."

"Cos I need to ask you a question about a certain Rico…"

"..But I do have a pair of scissors."

"…Which can certainly be put off until later. Come on Miley, its mocking time!"

Lilly and Jake laughed as they watch Oliver trying to drag Miley to walk faster as he tried to prevent her from removing the scissors. Lilly looked at Jake and blushed. Well, this was it..

"Jake I want to ask you.."

"Yes."

" Miley told me. Yes is my answer."

"Oh"

"So I pick you up at seven?"

"Seven it is. I can't wait."

-

-

-

-

-

Finally the night of the dance has arrived. It was held in the school gym hall. There was food, drinks and lots and lots of music. Oliver was at the deejay's table spinning the records and playing music.

"OKEN in the House!!!! Dedicating this one to all the fine ladies walking in here tonight is a song by Will I Am Where You Got You Body From…"

"OLIVER!"

Oliver spun around to see Miley waiting for him at the side. She looked amazing in the blue dress she was wearing.

"Hey Joe cover for me!"

"You got it dude!"

"Hey, Miley ! Wow you look hot tonight"

"Thanks..I think… Have you seen Jake?"

"He's not here yet. Where's Rico?"

"Rico? Why would I go to the dance with Rico?"

"Lilly told me"

"No way! I ain't coming here with Rico"

"But remember when I made fun of you and Rico. I was referring to the fact that you were coming with Rico!"

"I thought you were just joking…. Oh OH I get it. I was just fooling around with her that day. I am not with Rico. Besides I would have gone with you"

"WOOHOO, Oken Scores!"

"Oliver…"

"Wait a minute, then why didn't you ask me?"

"Because someone asked me and I said yes!" 

"Who?!"

"Jake!"

"JAKE! BUT YOU PROMISED LILLY…"

"Yes and I kept my promise. I didn't ask Jake. He asked me. Besides, he said that he explained everything to Lilly and she accepted it"

"No she did not! Jake is picking up Lilly and is on the way here now!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, he is coming here with Lilly."

"But but …you're lying Oliver.."

"Oh yeah..How about you turn around and see who just came in. I believe its Lilly and.."

"Ladies and gentleman lets give a big round to our favourite celebrity.." said Joe on the speaker.

"JAKE RYAN!!!!" screamed Oliver, Miley and Joe in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey guys!"

Miley and Oliver just stared at each other. _Nah it wasn't possible. Jake duped us._ Oliver and Miley nodded to each other. First things first, they needed to separate Lilly from Oliver.

"Lilly!"

"Yes, Oliver?!"

"I need to tell you something. It's real important!!!"

"What?"

"I need to tell you something!"

"Yes, just tell me!"

"I think its better if I just show you. Come ON!!!"

"Oh all right!"

Lilly followed Oliver to the back. Miley then turn around to stare at Jake whom at that moment was contemplating something.

"Hey Miley!"

"Hey Jake Two Timing Ryan"

"Look I can explain,"

"Ok"

"What? This is the part where the girl usually says I don't wanna hear it"

"Ok I don't wanna hear it!"

"Thank God!"

"JAKE!!!"

"Ok fine, I was going to ask you to the dance but then you told me about how much Lilly wanted to go to the dance with me. I told her yes and I was going to bring her."

"Keep going,"

"Then I realize it. Dances are there for you to have fun and to enjoy and to be doing that with people you love. It was then I realize that I wasn't going to have fun."

" Because of the way you dance?"

"Because I won't be dancing with the right person."

"Oh,"

"Miley, I asked you and lied about Lilly because I love you and I want to dance with you. Only you. I couldn't tell Lilly that because I didn't want to break her heart."

"Jake I don't know…How could you do that to Lilly?"

" I don't know what to do.."

-

-

-

-

-

-

" Lilly, Look AT THAT!"

"What?"

"My hand!"

"What about your hand?"

"I have an unnatural weird looking finger!!"

"That's your thumb!"

"Oh! Ah… look at my feet.."

"OLIVER!!! STOP WASTING MY TIME. "

"No, Lilly. You can't go yet!"

"Why?...Wait a minute is this about Miley?"

"Lilly I need to talk to you about girls"

"Huh?"

"Am I well endowed?"

"What?"

"What are tampons?"

"Oliver…"

"Am I gay?"

"OLIVER!!!"

"What?!"

"Oliver, please tell me what is going on? I know that something's up!"

"Not me!"

"OLIVER!!...This night is very important to me. I 'm going to tell Jake I love him"

"You what?"

"This is not some stupid crush. I love Jake! I really do!"

"Lilly I…"

"So please don't ruin tonight. Just tell me what's going on!"

"Well, Lilly I think that…"

"HEY GUYS!" said Miley and Jake together.

"Come Oliver let's dance!"

"Huh? Miley??"

"Come on.."

Miley and Oliver started dancing on the floor. Jake suddenly grabbed both of Lilly's hands and started dancing with her.

"Lilly, I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something too."

"Ok you go first."

"Jake, I think I'mfallinginlovewithyou ?

"Huh?"

"I'mfallinginlovewithyou!"

"Slowly…."

" I …You…Love?"

"Huh?...Oh!"

"What were you going to say?"

"Lilly… I don't feel the same way…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

"What are they talking about?"

"I don't know Oliver"

"Maybe they're decided they want each other!"

"I don't think so. Normally when a girl starts crying and starts hitting the guy its not exactly good news."

"Yeah kind of like what my aunt did when my uncle propose to her."

"Olive... Never mind! Hey look she running outside. I'll go after her!"

"No, I'll go. Trust me she'll want a man to solve her problems. Besides you need to ask Jake what he said to make her so unhappy."

"I think I'll already know. Why can't you go talk with Jake? You know guy to guy? Girl to girl?"

"I don't want to talk to Jake. I just can't get along well with him."

"Ok. Fine! I'll go talk to Jake. You go to talk with Lilly!"

-

-

-

-

-

"Lilly!"

"Sniffs…What Oliver?!"

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

"No!"

"Ding ding we have a winner!"

"Ya!...Oh!"

"Oliver, he doesn't love me!"

"Jake, you don't need him."

"Yes I do! I love him!!"

Oliver looked at Lilly who was crying outside the gym. He sighed as he sat down next to her and slowly patted her back.

"Lilly, when we were kids, I remember my mom and dad fighting a lot though I never told you about it. Now they're still fighting a lot. Sometimes I wonder why or how they even got together."

"What has this got to do with me?"

"Don't you see? If Jake never told you what he really felt, then you and him could end up being my parents. Surely you don't want Jake to say he love you, then cheat on you because he loved someone else. Then comes the fighting and the I'll never forgive you for this attitude."

"But.."

"Jake was honest with his feelings for you. I thank god he did because I don't want you to get hurt even worse later on."

"I know.. Oliver! But I wanted it so bad Oliver!!! "

" You can't force someone to fall in love with you!"

"I know ..Oliver!"

"I really don't see what you're complaining about!"

"WHAT!"

"Hey at least you fell in love with someone. That's the most wonderful thing in the world! You actually found love something some people go through their whole life without actually finding it. So what if a little rejection gets in the way? You can't possibly be sorry for falling in love!"

"But what if that's it. What if it never comes back again?"

"It will. Trust me. You're going to have a great life Lilly. I can feel it. You fall in love again and hopefully this time the person is going to love you back. And even if you don't find love, you still have us. We will all still love you. No matter what."

"So I should get over it and just move on?"

"Yes and no. Don't force yourself to stop loving him because trust me you can never fully let that go but don't let it bring you down. Don't rush back into dating and all that. Take your time and most importantly have fun and be happy. You only have one life. Make the most of it!"

"Wow Oliver! Guess you're not such a donut after all!"

"What can't I say? Come on let's go back inside!"

"Okay!"

-

-

-

-

-

"So you told her?"

"Told her what?"

"That you love me?"

"How do you know I love you Miley?"

"Oh come on Jake, isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah I did. I really need to see her."

"Don't worry too much about it. Oliver is on it."

"Oliver?"

"Trust me. He can be really great sometimes!"

"Oh…So you want to dance?"

"Only if you want to?"

"Oh come on Miley, isn't it obvious." Said Jake as he grabbed Miley hands and started dancing with her. Miley started laughing and continued to dance as well.

"Well, well looks like everyone is getting it on!"

"Oliver! Lilly!"

"Hey guys, look can we just forget this whole thing for tonight. I just want to have fun!"

"Sure thing Lilly" said Miley and Jake

"Yeah we're only young once so lets live!" screamed Oliver

"You screamed like a girl!" said Lilly

" Thank you!"

"My pleasure!"

They all laughed and continued dancing through the night.

-

-

-

-

-

"Thanks Oliver!"

Oliver and Lilly were at her doorstep. It was raining heavily and Lilly and Oliver were sharing an umbrella to get home.

"No problem. Ok Gotta go" Oliver scrambled down to her gate and onto the street where the rain was starting to soak his pants. Lilly suddenly thought of something and shouted to Oliver

"Hey Oliver can't I ask you something?"

"Shoot!"

"What about you? Have you ever fallen in love?"

" Well..yes."

"Who was it?"

" Well, my story goes kind of like yours. I love her but she didn't love me."

"Why?"

"I don't know….But I'm thinking she kind of fell in love with this other guy! But it didn't work out between them"

Oliver suddenly smiled and looked at Lilly who was smiling back.

"So now maybe I got a chance with her. But that's up to fate to decide. Besides it doesn't matter if she doesn't love me…"

"Why?"

"I'll always love you…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Wow! He said that?" asked Samantha.

"Yes, he did!"

"And then did you kiss?"

"No no! We started out awkward first and then he took me on a date. That's when we kiss. My first kiss with Oliver!"

"Wow where did you kiss?"

"Make a guess?"

"At your doorstep? The school? The movies? At a diner?"

" Try the dump!"

"The dump?"

"Well, I kind of go like this…."

2007

"Come on Lilly!"

"Oliver why the heck would I want to go to the dump?"

"Not to the dump! For the last time near the dump!"

"Ok. Don't tell me you want to try anything on me there!"

"Bet you five bucks you won't dare kiss me there!"

"Why would I want to kiss you and of all places there?"

"Come on ….. I want to show you something."

Oliver and Lilly ran up to the dump where Oliver brought her around its barrier to a small tree about literally a stone's throw away. There he pulled Lilly up the tree to a small branch where this sun was setting.

"There isn't this beautiful?"

"Oliver, I can smell trash! And for once its not you!"

"Thanks…HEY!"

"Oliver lets get out of here I can't breathe!"

" Relax…And enjoy the sunset."

"No way!!!"

"I got a way to get rid of the problem!"

"What's that?"

Oliver suddenly leaned forward and pulled down Lilly's hands from her mouth. Lilly soon found Oliver's lips catching hers. Oliver pull away quickly and just smiled at Lilly.

"So you want to use it or would you want to use some other way?"

Lilly smiled back but before she could respond, small raindrops started to fall all around the tree.

"I think we better go and find shelter!"

"How about the school?"

"Sounds great.."

-

-

-

-

-

"Whew we're finally here!"

"Yeah, the school gym seems so quiet and peaceful on Sundays! Good choice Oliver!"

"Well you know…Smoken Oken knows how to take care of his ladies!"

"Ladies?!"

"No! No! Just kidding!"

"Well Smoken Oken. We're in the school gym. Until the rain stops. Probably for 2 hours? Any suggestion of what we could do?

"Basketball?"

"OLIVER!"

"Yeah you're right its probably a waste of time. I would probably just wiped the floor with you."

"Come on Oliver, let's get serious!"

"I am being serious!"

"How bout you and I go one on one right now?"

"You're on! Wait let me go get a ball!"

"Why you're missing one?"

"No actually I have none. How do you expect us to pl…HEY!!!! Lilly Truscott that was low!"

"Hurry up, go find a ball!"

-

-

-

-

-

"Are you ready for the thrashing of your life,Truscott?"

"Just play the game, Oken!"

"First to Five wins!"

"You're on!"

Oliver scores a basket. 1-0

"Come on Truscott, you gotta keep up with the man!"

Lilly scores two baskets. 1-2

"Oh don't be too sad Oliver. This ain't the first time you lose to a girl!"

" When have I ever lost to a girl?"

"How bout football?"

" How was I suppose to take down a girl?"

"Excuses, excuses.."

Oliver scores then Lilly scores then Oliver scores. 3 all.

"Stop that happy dance Oliver! It ain't over till the fat lady sings."

"So start singing!"

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

" Sorry, I got to amend my previous statement."

"Huh?"

"Lady? You're more of a …. Man beast!"

"That's it!"

Oliver and Lilly both score again. 4-4.

"This is it, Lilly! One last basket to determine the winner!"

"You mean to determine me as the winner!"

Oliver checks the ball to Lilly. She checks back. Oliver fakes rounding past Lilly and goes the other way. Then just as he was about to shoot, he lets go the ball and kisses Lilly once again. The ball bounced into Lilly's hands and instinctively she breaks the kiss and scores.

"Game Over Oken. You lose again!"

"No I didn't!"

" Uh…5-4 remember?!"

"Who said anything about basketball?"

"Was it all about that kiss?"

"What can I say? She shoots but he scores!"

Lilly laughed and beckoned to Oliver to come towards the seats. She took him to the top seat before wrapping both her arms around him and leaning her head towards his.

"How about we celebrate our victories?" before leaning in for a kiss.

-

-

-

-

-

"Wow, Miss Truscott you sure know how to kiss!"

"You're not too bad yourself Mr Oken!"

"Well I had practice!"

Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"From my mom…yeah my mom's a great kisser!"

"Nice save, Oliver.."

"Hey, Lilly I got an idea!"

"What?"

"How about I carve our initials on this seat right here? I got a penknife"

"Our initials?! Like L.T.O.O…Only.."

"Only what?"

"Doesn't sound nice . Its sounds like letooo……How about we arrange it to L.O.O.T?"

"Loot?"

"Yeah, people might think there was buried treasure here. You know I heard stories this gym is haunted.."

"We are not carving it Loot!"

"How about TOOL?"

"Oliver!"

"Or if we are planning long term and we get married and you take my last name, we can be L.O.O.O…"

"OLIVER!"

"What?! I suppose people might think of it as a toilet.."

"Do you want people of the future to know that my boyfriend was a dumb donut as they say?"

"Fine! We'll leave it as L.T.O.O."

"So, Lilly. You were saying something about boyfriend?"

Lilly just smiled.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_-_

_2067_

"Wow, boys can be quite dumb sometimes huh Grandma Lilly."

"Yeah. But he was so cute when he was dumb." Replied Grandma Lilly as both girls shared a laugh. Suddenly Grandma Lilly gave out a series of coughs.

"Grandma, you okay? Do you want me to call Dr Andrew? How about your medicine?"

"Oh its nothing dear. I'm going to be fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive!"

"Hey Grandma, what was your happiest moment with Oliver?"

"Well what would any girl best moment would be…The day he proposed to me"

"He proposed to you?"

"Well yes!"

"Wow! Grandma what did you say?"

" Well at that time I was already in my twenties and so was he."

"What did you say Grandma?"

" I also just found out I was pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes. It was Oliver's child of course."

"Who was the child..wait…don't tell me…Mom?!"

"Well, yes."

"But that would mean that…"

"Oliver Oken is your grandfather. And your mom's real father."

"But you said that Grandpa left you when you were pregnant with Mom. Did Oliver really do that? I thought he was a nice guy.."

"He is…..You just need to hear the story." Said Grandma Lilly as tears were starting to drip down her cheeks.

"But then where is he Grandma? We can find him. I want to see him."

"Samantha dear let me tell you the story first.."

"Okay Grandma."

"Where was I…Oh yes. The day Oliver proposed to me…."


End file.
